User talk:Hawkstar of Thunderclan
Hawkstar's announcements Hawkstar's den Deputy den Littlefern's den. Littlefern is a small, brown tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes. See her article, Littlefern Hello! I'm Littlefern, the deputy of ThunderClan. What can I do for you? Hawkstar, I need to speak to you. {dips head to Hawkstar} Please come to my den as soon as you can- Hawkfire98 Maybe you should make a ThunderClan article, my leader. That way we can keep track of the alliegences and special occasions, madam. -Littlefern (Hawkfire98) Medicine cat's den Welcome to Seafern's den... Yes Yes and Yes to you too Greetings again! Cool thanks, I'll join as a medicine cat. Her name will be Seafern and she's a sand-colored she-cat with royal blue eyes like the sea. She's very quiet but is very loyal. To answer your questions, ThunderClan's landscape would be a beach for me and I like regular chat. Here's your signature: Hawkstar of The coding is: Hawkstar of The signature box is currently down and not working so what I'm doing is typing the coding onto Microsoft Word and then just copying and pasting it onto the spots where I need my signature. Then I just add the date and time! Thanks! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 15:49. September 22 2009 (UTC) Welcome Welcome to this site Hawkstar! Here's the list of the herbs you wanted (after all that's what medicine cats are for): Poppy seeds- used to numb pain and make a cat very sleepy Cobwebs - used to stop bleeding Feverfew - used to cool feverish cats and treat head pain Borage leaves - used to treat fevers and helps nursing mothers with their milk supply Marigold - used to treat infection and heal wounds and sores Horsetail -used to treat infected wounds Burdock root - used to treat infections, especially rat bites Chervil (root) - used to treat infections Wild garlic - rolling in this can help to keep out infection Coltsfoot - used to treat kittencough Catnip (also called catmint) - used to treat whitecough and greencough; can help to relax a cat Chickweed - used to help treat greencough Tansy - used to treat coughs Thyme - used to calm a cat Chamomile - used to calm a cat Dandelion (leaves) - used to calm a cat Juniper berries - used to treat bellyache Chervil - used to treat bellyache Watermint - used to treat bellyache Daisy leaves - used to treat aching joints Goldenrod - used in a poultice to treat aching joints and stiffness; can also be used for severe injuries. Ragwort leaves - used alongside juniper berries in a poultice to treat aching joints Comfrey - used to treat broken bones Nettle (leaves) - used to treat swelling Celandine - used to treat ailments of the eyes Snakeroot - used to counter poison Nettle (seeds) - used to counter poison Honey - used to treat sore throats Mouse bile - used to remove ticks from a cat's coat Yarrow - used to make a cat vomit and expel poisons from the body Got everything? Good. SeafernSpottedhead 17:22, October 15 2009 (UTC) No Problem That's what medicine cats are for right? Well come back soon but hopefully not for injuries! SeafernSpottedhead I'm guessing it's you Hawkstar! Am I right? SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 18:13, October 16 2009 (UTC) Warriors den clan hey i just started a clan,Fireclan,and i was wondering if you could join.All the positions but leader are avaible.give me a meow back. User:FirePelt Your Clan Sure i would love to join the human Thunderclan!--Nightwing123 20:28, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Sure i'd like to join thunderclan! I'll stick to being a warrior, My name is Sunpelt and regurlar messages. -- Sunpelt Sure, I'd love to take the position as deputy. But since there's a Hawkstar already, I am going to be deputy as Littlefern: a small brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes. Hawkfire can remain as deputy to MeadowClan. Hawkey Ready for action 13:44, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Okay, sure, I'll join as Pandasong-A elegant white she-cat with black ears, black forelegs, black hindlegs, black patches around the eyes, a black tail and has creamy brown eyes. Thanks for the invitation! -- Peacesong Click Here To Go To........My Talk Page 21:59, September 12, 2009 (UTC) My name is Nightwing and im a warrior and i guess i'll have text chat--Nightwing What choices to I have for an area?--Nightwing123 Go Red Pandas 21:09, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Prarie is good with me--Nightwing123 Go Red Pandas 12:10, September 16, 2009 (UTC) Yes, I would like to join ThunderClan. -User:Phoenixpelt September 24 2009, 10:38 EST I'd love to join ThunderClan! What can I join as? Oh and another thing. I make signatures for those who want them, would you want me to make you one? SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 14:47, September 22 2009 (UTC) Yes, I would like to join ThunderClan. -User:Phoenixpelt September 24 2009, 10:38 EST I'll choose warrior. Phoenixpelt -- black tom with red ears, red eyes, red feet, and a red tail tip. --Phoenixpelt September 25 2009, 10:39 AM EST hi hawkstar. i like making these role-play clans and joining them to. so ad me as Falconwing: large tom with amber eyes and fur the color of falcon feathers. hey why dont you join my clans. your character will also be included in my second book of warriors Shadow of the storm. [[User:Darkmoon25|Darkmoon25'']] About your clan Hawkstar I would like to join it. And sorry to invite myself but if possible my name will be Pebbleshine and she with be a silver, gray and white spotted she-cat with Blue eyes. yeah I'd like to be deputy and my discription is in the message above and what do you mean by zone and If it's like in the moors or something I'd like thunder clan to be in the forest. Hello, Hawkstar! Nice to meet you. Sure, I'd love to join ThunderClan! Thanks for offering it to me. And that's so cool how we have the same birthday. There's another person on this wiki that shares our birthday, I just forget now. =D --HoneyfurBob's Your Uncle! 23:19, September 29, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hawkstar! Sorry that I haven't gotten back to you in a while. I have had a rough last few weeks and haven't been able to get on. I have been sick these past few days as well. So, that also counters in. Yes I would like to join ThunderClan. I will just be my cat. Snowwstorm, a white she-cat with blue eyes and silver tipped paws, ears, and tail. But instead of being the medicine cat, I would like to be a warrior or a queen. You can choose. Would you like to join IceClan? ----[[User:Snowstorm16| '''ღ♥Snowie16♥ღ ]] 01:35, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hawkstar. I'm a warrior and I'm a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes and gray ears. My name is of course Rainbreath. --User:Rainbreath I would like to be Applefur, dark-grey tabby she cat with blue eyes thanks :) you know if I put this on this wiki it would say on all wiki. Brambleclaw14 Talk 17:54, October 13, 2009 (UTC) OK Sure but first I want to know if you want mats, kits ect. so here is a copy of my clan: leader: Barkstar Deputy: Leafheart a tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes and white patches all over her body. Medicine cat: Fallenleafs a redish-brown tom with amber eyes. Warriors: Addertooth, Parrotpelt, Fallenash, Oakbreeze, Leapingflames, Windsong, Honeydrop, Gingerwave, Smugepelt, Nightspot Plantcatcher, Rainfoot, Redpelt, Smallspot, Mousestripes, Fallenash, Redfur, Suntail, Poppywhisker, Bloodfang, Hazelstripes & Berryheart. Queens: Creamfur, Spottedfrost, Roseleaf, Goldendawn Apprentices: Skypaw, Shinningpaw, lightpaw, Honeypaw, Mudpaw & Whitepaw. Kits: Nightkit, Reedkit, Rock-kit, Stonekit & Pebblekit. Elders: Moonfur, Greyfoot, Raggedpelt, Ice-eyes & Deadtail --Isy 16:10, September 28, 2009 (UTC)Pebbleshine Also I draw cats and if you want I could draw a cat for you but I might need your e-mail address for this. I PROMISE I will not give it to ANYONE. I PROMISE! --Isy 16:20, September 28, 2009 (UTC)Pebbleshine Mates, Family, Kits ect. If you want to choose your mate you should read the clan names I sent you and also you should choose you mother, father sisters/brothers ect. --Isy 12:43, September 29, 2009 (UTC)Pebbleshine Book sure you can I will send you the pieces i've written so far. And there is a bit of it on my blog. --Isy 16:02, September 29, 2009 (UTC)pebbleshine Here is my book so far. and my i tell you I really don't want anybody to say that this is their work or steal any of my ideas because it has taken me about 2 weeks to come up with the ideas and 4 weeks to really type it. so please don't steal it and call it yours!!! and please delete the moment you have added your ideas or proof read it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 1 The sun just appeared over the horizon and the birds around the camp started to chirp. The dew on the grass and flowers melted as the sun’s heat began to spread, but the air was still cold from snowfall. “Aren’t you proud of your Kits Creamfur,” murmured Rosepetal, “They’re very beautiful. Aren’t they, Spottedfrost?” “Yes, they are beautiful,” replied Spottedfrost “hopefully mine will be beautiful too.” Light started to seep through the brambles and the light from out the den looked inviting and fresh. Creamfur arose from her nest where her kits were sleeping and stepped out into the light. The morning air smelled good after her long night, and she was happy that she could have a nice, long stretch. Creamfur spotted the fresh-kill pile and a juicy pigeon with her name all over it. But then, something court her eye “Hazelstripes, stop sneaking up on me.” Hazelstripes sighed “How do you know it’s me?” “Because, Darling you do it all the time and ...” “Have you got thinner or something?” Hazelstripes questioned with her eyes shining bright. Creamfur smiled. “Yes I have very exciting news. You have now got two brothers and a sister!” Hazelstripes let out a squeal of happiness escape from her mouth. “Please can I see them now? PLEASE!” “Go on but get your brother and ...” she was already off, jumping up and down into the warriors den. Creamfur heard a threat from the den and it suddenly went quite and out came her eldest kits. “This way,” she sighed and they were already in the nursery. Then a delighted squeak came from the den followed by three smaller ones and as Creamfur stepped in three pairs of small eyes stared up at her. One amber, like his father, one green, like her, and one bluish-purple, like nothing she had seen before. “How many toms or she-kits?” asked Bloodfang, her eldest son. “Two toms and one she-kit,” replied Creamfur. “Hum?” Creamfur knew what he was thinking and didn’t dare say it aloud, but something crossed her mind what about the kits father, he didn’t know she was pregnant with kits! Bloodfang didn’t know where to start, his plans were smart and his fate was pointing him in the direction he hoped for. But, something was troubling him. ‘What if someone found out?’ He thought to himself. He had a glance at his future helpers/ siblings, but something was different. ‘I thought one kit had blue eyes?!’ When he looked again they were the same colour he saw a moment ago. Purple. Then the kits stopped playing and before Bloodfang’s eyes, the she-kits eyes turned blue again. Did his mother know about this, well even if she did he was going to tell her anyway. Bloodfang walk over to where his mother was eating and lay down beside her. “Can I talk to you?” she lifted her head from her wood pigeon. “What is it?” “It’s about the she-kit” he whispered, he saw Creamfur tense. But carried on “her eyes change colour” “I was hoping nobody would notice...” “Well I did” he answered in a low growl and walked off hoping on-one was following him and raced to the deputy and asked if he could go on a hunting patrol wishing to dig his claws into some animal. But still wondering if he should kill the she-kit before his father gets home from his journey. Not long after he left Bloodfang scented a squirrel and he got into the hunting position and stepped gracefully inch by inch closer to the animal. Suddenly the squirrel leaped and the chase was on, Bloodfang Vs squirrel. Quickly Bloodfang made the pounce and he felt the flesh of the animal beneath him and mage the quick nip in the neck and the body went limp. He had won. Bloodfang decided to eat, he didn’t care about the Warrior code. It was just some rules four cats made up, but now their dead. So he just ate the squirrel and carried on with the hunt. After awhile, Bloodfang decided to head back to camp with a sparrow, 2 mice and a hare. As he entered the camp a clan meeting was about to be held, but by the medicine cat, Fallenleaf. Bloodfang dropped his prey at the fresh-kill pile and padded over to the high-hill. “As we all know Foxstar is on his last life and is very ill,” Fallenleaf spoke, “and needs a cat to help him since his deputy Barkwhisker is out on a Trip to the ‘Cats of pointed Rocks’.” All the cats started to whisper and it echoed around the camp. “I will help Foxstar if none of you cats are going to!” “Thank you Hazelstripes, I’m sure he will appreciate your...” “I don’t need no help!” called a grumpy voice, “I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself!” Hazelstripes muttered something under her breath and walked forward towards Foxstar putting on a fake smile and began to talk to him. This is great his sister is looking after the leader. ‘This day is getting better and better by the second. But it won’t work if the deputy comes back early, to think about it it’s only been a moon so it will be a long time before he comes back!’ by the auther --Isy 17:19, September 29, 2009 (UTC)Pebbleshine Fire clan toms Here is the list of toms that are avalibe with the presonalitys: Barkstar is a gental, loving but sometimes controlif tom who would do anything to keep his mate or kits. Fallenleafs is sort of bossy and is always sad since his father died and his mother died of giving birth and his siblings died at birth. But can be fun a times. Parrotpelt is a storbon and vain tom is always thinking of himself, But his sister thinks he can change. Fallenash is a funny and quite shy to she-cats but has already has kits. Nightspot is a quiet and shy. Also a very protective when it comes to his family, friends and clan. Plantcatcher is a loving and is quite actif and loves to have attention Rainfoot is scary looking but is loving, gental and is fun to be around. Smallspot a timide but is quite happy if he is around a couple of friends. He will not like to have attention but loves the way starclan and leaders work and how the stars can create messages. Mousestripes a control freak but really likes company and to be around she-cats. He is funny and serious at the sametime. Suntail is a hyper, happy, fun cat to be with and loves life. Nothing can bring him down but battles or cats in agony. Re: Would You like to join ThunderClan? Oh I like to join ThunderClan. Thanks for ask me. --User:Rainbreath Deputy den Hey, can you make a deputy den for me? I wanna have my own little chat. :) Anyway, why don't we move this Clan to Warriors Characters Wiki? It's a role play site that you can make role play clans, character articles, and we are starting projects. I'm a admin on there. We can make a article for each den and then people on the site can chat to us, and we can start the Clan! How's that? I'm really busy on this wiki, and I love to hang on WCW, that's the wiki I have most time on. What do you say? [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 13:54, October 3, 2009 (UTC) hi Hi Hawkstar I haven't talked to you for ages. With a friendly smile--Isy 16:17, October 8, 2009 (UTC)Pebbleshine Re: book Thats really good and yes I love you to make me an e-mail. Also when your on warrior wiki I'm always on most of the time I get to so everyday neary and I cant wait to read the next bit of the story!! --Isy 11:42, October 9, 2009 (UTC)Pebbleshine Also with your mate he has already mated with another she-cat '''BUT They have split up!!!'--Isy 11:45, October 9, 2009 (UTC)Pebbleshine Great and the password could be Jellymonster (my fave) or it could be any thing you want it to be but you have to tell me it OK!--Isy 15:16, October 9, 2009 (UTC)Pebbleshine And the bit you wrote ... It's amazing!! Butnot to bring you down but Crystelkit is Pebblekit and Shinningpaw is a med. cat apprentice but a cat going to be a warrior soon is Honeypaw, Mudpaw & Whitepaw. so you could choose out of them But the piece you wrote like I said before AMAZING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Isy 15:16, October 9, 2009 (UTC)Pebbleshine Hi Hawkstar, Yet again you amaze me with your story writing! Also I won't b on 4 a while cause im going to a hotel 4 a night!! ;) But who knows I might bring my laptop with me Hopely they will say yes, Also in Death's Revenge You will become a leader!!!!! But look on my page to choose your deputy even though I planned pebblekit to bcome Deputy I thought you should choose since you are the next leader--Isy 10:04, October 11, 2009 (UTC)Pebbleshine Welcome Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hawkstar of Thunderclan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 17:36, October 13, 2009 Clan Hiya Hawkstar XD I see you have moved the clan so can I join? Brambleclaw14 Talk 17:45, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Join Sure i'll join!!!ok i'll join as an apprentice: Articpaw:A pure fluffy snow white she-cat with beige fur over her eyes, that look like a mask, beige ears, beige and white bushy tabby tail, pink nose, huge mischeivious sky-blue eyes, has a sweet minty smell and has a beautiful song like voice. thanks!!!ღҢĺđďệИŜυήღEver Wish... 21:22, October 13, 2009 (UTC) kk thanks!!ღҢĺđďệИŜυήღEver Wish... 21:33, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Hiya! Hi, Hawkstar! I think that I met you... have I? :3 How's it going? [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 21:48, October 13, 2009 (UTC) I'd love to join your clan! :3 I'll be... Eveningswift. X) [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 22:27, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Yeah Thats a good Idea as you pointed out the ovius!(Spelled wrong!!!!)--Pebbleshine 17:25, October 16, 2009 (UTC)Pebbleshine Hey again im sorry for the miss spellings in the first message but any way I think that we should do role plays what do you think?--Pebbleshine 17:55, October 16, 2009 (UTC)IsyIt’s Pebbleshine! Well Im back here now and sorry I just sent you a message on WW now and any way What are you up to but dont say on wcw or ww or the internet or the computer or all of those things in 1 sentance!! Thanks for the tip and guess how many times Ive sneeked my laptop in to my room with out anybody knowing.......................................15 times!! its amazing how many more times i can do it but any way I can find something better to do while I wait. and I cant be bothered to send an email to you so I will send you the story now Ok! yeah im still on I can really stay on all night if i have to but for you problay (spelled wrong) all day!!--Pebbleshine 18:13, October 16, 2009 (UTC)IsyIt’s Pebbleshine! yeah I do the same once I heard my mom coming so I jumped into bed turned the light off the moment the door opened and she thought i was a sleep! Luckly break. But my Dad doesnt bother checking on me and also my mum!! but I begged my parents for a year and couldnt bere the begging so they got me the laptop to shut me up!!:] yeah too bad but anyway Some times u are more of a friend than 1 of my other 1s but what did littlefurn want? sorry 2 be nosy! OK! so here is the storyit may take a long time to lode *she laughs*: Chapter 1 The sun just appeared over the horizon and the birds around the camp started to chirp. The dew on the grass and flowers melted as the sun’s heat began to spread, but the air was still cold from snowfall. “Aren’t you proud of your Kits Creamfur,” murmured Rosepetal, “They’re very beautiful. Aren’t they, Spottedfrost?” “Yes, they are beautiful,” replied Spottedfrost “hopefully mine will be beautiful too.” Light started to seep through the brambles and the light from out the den looked inviting and fresh. Creamfur arose from her nest where her kits were sleeping and stepped out into the light. The morning air smelled good after her long night, and she was happy that she could have a nice, long stretch. Creamfur spotted the fresh-kill pile and a juicy pigeon with her name all over it. But then, something court her eye “Hazelstripes, stop sneaking up on me.” Hazelstripes sighed “How do you know it’s me?” “Because, Darling you do it all the time and ...” “Have you got thinner or something?” Hazelstripes questioned with her eyes shining bright. Creamfur smiled. “Yes I have very exciting news. You have now got two brothers and a sister!” Hazelstripes let out a squeal of happiness escape from her mouth. “Please can I see them now? PLEASE!” “Go on but get your brother and ...” she was already off, jumping up and down into the warriors den. Creamfur heard a threat from the den and it suddenly went quite And out came her eldest kits. “This way,” she sighed and 1 they were already in the nursery. Then a delighted squeak came from the den followed by three smaller ones and as Creamfur stepped in three pairs of small eyes stared up at her. One amber, like his father, one green, like her, and one bluish-purple, like nothing she had seen before. “How many toms or she-kits?” asked Bloodfang, her eldest son. “Two toms and one she-kit,” replied Creamfur. “Hum?” Creamfur knew what he was thinking and didn’t dare say it aloud, but something crossed her mind what about the kits father, he didn’t know she was pregnant with kits! Bloodfang didn’t know where to start, his plans were smart and his fate was pointing him in the direction he hoped for. But, something was troubling him. ‘What if someone found out?’ He thought to himself. He had a glance at his future helpers/ siblings, but something was different. ‘I thought one kit had blue eyes?!’ When he looked again they were the same colour he saw a moment ago. Purple. Then the kits stopped playing and before Bloodfang’s eyes, the she-kits eyes turned blue again. Did his mother know about this, well even if she did he was going to tell her anyway. Bloodfang walk over to where his mother was eating and lay down beside her. “Can I talk to you?” she lifted her head from her wood pigeon. “What is it?” “It’s about the she-kit” he whispered, he saw Creamfur tense. But carried on “her eyes change colour” “I was hoping nobody would notice...” “Well I did” he answered in a low growl and walked off hoping on-one was following him and raced to the deputy 2 and asked if he could go on a hunting patrol wishing to dig his claws into some animal. But still wondering if he should kill the she-kit before his father gets home from his journey. Not long after he left Bloodfang scented a squirrel and he got into the hunting position and stepped gracefully inch by inch closer to the animal. Suddenly the squirrel leaped and the chase was on, Bloodfang Vs squirrel. Quickly Bloodfang made the pounce and he felt the flesh of the animal beneath him and mage the quick nip in the neck and the body went limp. He had won. Bloodfang decided to eat; he didn’t care about the Warrior code. It was just some rules four cats made up, but now their dead. So he just ate the squirrel and carried on with the hunt. After awhile, Bloodfang decided to head back to camp with a sparrow, 2 mice and a hare. As he entered the camp a clan meeting was about to be held, but by the medicine cat, Fallenleaf. Bloodfang dropped his prey at the fresh-kill pile and padded over to the high-hill. “As we all know Foxstar is on his last life and is very ill,” Fallenleaf spoke, “and needs a cat to help him since his deputy Barkwhisker is out on a Trip to the ‘Cats of pointed Rocks’.” All the cats started to whisper and it echoed around the camp. “I will help Foxstar if none of you cats are going to!” “Thank you Hazelstripes, I’m sure he will appreciate you’re...” “I don’t need any help!” called a grumpy voice, “I’m perfectly capable of looking after myself!” Hazelstripes Muttered something under her breath and walked forward towards Foxstar putting on a fake smile and 3 began to talk to him. This is great; his sister is looking after the leader. ‘This day is getting better and better by the second. But it won’t work if the deputy comes back early, to think about it it’s only been a moon so it will be a long time before he comes back.’ “Also Foxstar has an announcement.” “Yes I would like Skykit, Shinningkit and lightkit to step forward,” he called. They all jumped forward with delight shinning in their eyes, “You are now 6 moons old and time to be apprentices. I call upon my warrior ancestor’s look at these kits to protect them though their warrior training,” his voice echoed “Skykit, Lightkit do you promise to learn the ways of the warrior?” “I do” they said in unison. “Then from now on Skykit you will be known as Skypaw and Lightkit you will be known as Lightpaw. Nightspot I think you are ready for another apprentice, send your quick thinking and your battle skills to Lightpaw. And Bloodfang I think you are ready for your first apprentice...” Bloodfang smiled yet again his plans were growing stronger “...send your courage in battle and battle skills to Skypaw.” The clan all cheered ‘Skypaw, Lightpaw, Skypaw, and Lightpaw’ “And I heard that Shinningkit wants to be a Medicine cat, so Fallenleafs do you accept Shinningkit to be your apprentice?” “Of course I do more help around the medicine den.” “Then from now on Shinningkit will be known as Shinningpaw as a medicine cat apprentice!” 4 Chapter 2 As the clan began to disperse, Bloodfang noticed the she-kit playing with a butterfly. This is my chance! He thought, if I’m going to keep this clan clean of omens, this is my chance to do it and kill the she-kit now! He got into a hunter's crouch, and slowly headed toward the kit, as if he were stalking prey. Just as he was about to leap in the air, he noticed something moving. He looked behind him to see that the Clan wasn't paying attention to him or the kit. Must have been a Squirrel, he thought. Now the she-kit was in plain view just a rabbit length away, and he leaped into the air. All of a sudden wham! He was bowled over by another cat. When he landed, he was face down in the dirt and both his hind legs were pinned down by another pair of hind legs. "If you even touch Pebblekit," hissed a voice in his ear, you will be food for the badgers!" "Lmfart!" mumbled Bloodfang with his face in the dirt. So that was the movement I hear! He thought, she was stalking me! Just as suddenly as he was bowled over the pressure was off of him. When he got up, he saw Leafheart crouching down, claws unsheathed if need be. "Don't think I don't know what you did on your hunting mission," she said her voice taut with anger, "I let it slide because you need your strength, especially this leaf-bare if you want to catch any prey. But that doesn't mean I'm goanna stand by and let 5 you kill an innocent kit who happens to be your kin!" "How did you know I ate a squirrel?” he asked, amazed that she would know since she had Whitepaw to train. "I gave Whitepaw a break today," she said, "because she is ready to become a warrior and we need her fresh for Barkwhisker's return since he promised that Whitepaw would be his first warrior. I'm goanna let this slide, Bloodfang. Since her eyes change color, you thought this was an omen and wanted to get rid of it. But one wrong move on Pebblekit this day forward and everyone will know what you did today!," she turned and bounded toward where Windsong, Honeydrop, Gingerwave and her brother, Fallenleafs, were. She made it seem like everything was fine as she bounded over to where her friends were. But he did not miss the look of hurt and anguish in her eyes. If she still loves me, then why doesn't she become my mate?! Thought Bloodfang as he walked over to the nursery. When he Hazelstripes and Leafheart had been apprentices, he and Leafheart had been very close. But when it was time to become warriors, she started to hang around the nursery a lot, and practice her battle moves ALL the time. Then Fallenleafs told her to beware of a pair of fangs covered with blood that would encircle her with flames. Well it happened but not until after a moon of not speaking with each other. The night it happened it was in a battle with Earth clan. Bloodfang was battling another warrior near the edge of a cliff, and where a twoleg fire was still smoking. He knocked the warrior off the cliff, after making him push brush into the smoke, and 6 a ring formed around Leafheart. The warrior was only hanging by his paws now, Bloodfang had a choice to make, let his dignity suffer by letting an enemy warrior die or lose respect from his Clan by letting Leafheart die. He decided his dignity was worth more than his Love and rescued the warrior. Luckily Nightspots had seen what happened and by the time the other warrior was up, Leafheart was safely on the other side. But, the battle was 4 moons ago, he thought, Leafheart is one of the gentlest, patients, and forgiving she-cat I know, how can she still hold a grudge against me! Then again she has been spending a lot of time around Nightspot lately, but he's always shy around she-cats, especially since his first mate broke up with him 6moons ago. Oh! Why do she-cats have to be so difficult?! Yeah thats a good idea cause it leaves them on a cliff hangger.:] Wait! OH NO!!!!!! Ive got litracy sickness!!!!!!! Help me!!!!!!!!!*She laughs again with a hint of humor in her smile*! Ha ha ha how funnyyet again *She smiles* anyway we need to think about the omen! whats it going to be? No Its 10:02 any the reason my mother wanted me to go to bed cause I HAVE netball in the morning and she doesnt want me tired *She roles her eyes* by any way I cant get to sleep even if I tried! No Its ok Its fun talking to u but can I ask: Can I Have a mate in your thunder clan. I just feel like having one by I fogot to tell you I like the omen you made up even if it was from the top of your head. But I lucky I dont have to do any chours cause we have a maid but I help her with My mess and my brother's and Sister's mess!!! :] But anyway Dubai is lucky cause it has the biggest Sweet/candy store in the world and My friends are going there for a treat!! sorry to mention it I just feel like telling someone!!!--Pebbleshine 19:30, October 16, 2009 (UTC)IsyIt’s Pebbleshine! Hey Hawkstar are you still on cause i'm getting quite bored here!! HELLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Pebbleshine 20:39, October 16, 2009 (UTC))IsyIt’s Pebbleshine! Well I guess your not on then good Night then! ;] -.- zzz--Pebbleshine 20:49, October 16, 2009 (UTC))PebbleIt’s Pebbleshine! Hey Hawkstar just wondering if you are on or not But anyway the element clans are growing cause Articmask(Hiddinsun) has just joined!!--Pebbleshine 17:02, October 17, 2009 (UTC)IsyIt’s Pebbleshine! Elder's den Nursery Apprentices den Other Messages Sure! OK! [[User:Eveningswift|'Eveningswift :)']] 19:38, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Hawkstar! I'm glad you joined this Wiki. You can write articles about your fanfiction characters on it. Anyway, what's new with you? --Sparrowsong 18:29, October 13, 2009 (UTC) clan and things hi Hawkstar I had been thinking you could say on your user or talk page that the clan had moved one edit can't be bad. and try not to say thing like you said to GB you could be blocked for it and I would not like you to be blocked. you don't have to do this. Brambleclaw14 Talk 08:33, October 16, 2009 (UTC)